Solarian Empire (Solaria)
Solarian Empire(ソーラーイアン帝国,Sōrāian teikoku) or simply Solaria '''is a fan-made character for the anime series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the made-up country, Solaria. Her human name is Layla Shina (レイラ支那,Reira Shina Attributes Appearance She has light orange hair with two long pigtails. and 2 pink bows on the side of her pigtails. She wears a violet cape with a pink bow with a blue shirt underneath and has a brown skirt and black boots. Personality and interests Solaria is a nice and cool girl. She loves exploring places and is not scared of anything.(Except aliens, that is her biggest fear) She loves to help people in need. She's a tsundere and calls some nations immature and shameless. She's in love with America but always denies. She loves scary movies, video games and a secret personality she hides is she loves cute things. She loves to train unlike the other nations. Her favorite food is Fried Chicken and Wine. She's a strong and brave lady as well but she hates perverts. Relationships Drielia (Louisa Shina) Drielia is Solaria's older sister. The two gets along well and they do many things together on their free time. However Drielia is jealous how guys pay attention to her instead of Drielia. They both share a room, and when Drielia is upset, Solaria comforts her. The two sisters are always together. America (Alfred Jones) Solaria has a huge crush on America, but doesn't admit it. She first met America at the world meeting as he embarrassed her as he recognized her as a new country, and introduce her to everyone. She called him a idiot and her face madly red and stomped back to her seat. She would defend him if anyone talks crap about him, and she would also sit next to him every meeting. America asks why she sits next to him every meeting and she replies with, ''"It's not like I want to sit next to you... This is the only seat available." ''She blushes everytime he touches her or talk to her. Despite that, Solaria grow closer to America, and they would usually go to Mcdonalds or KFC. They would also throw parties together.Their first date was at Florida at the beach were they sat next to the water. Even after that, Solaria still deny's she's in love with him. The only person she told she liked America is Drielia and China. China (Yao Wang) Solaria is good friend's with China. They would usually hang out once in a while, and she would talk to China about her problems. China seems to understand her problems and give her advice, such as with America, and dealing with England. England (Arthur Kirkland) England is Solaria's arch-rival. They seem to both dislike each other for many reasons. They both have their own Tsundere contest that who's tsundere then the other. They fight over stupid things, and call each other names. She would often call England a "Bratty Gentlemen" while England would get annoyed by that. Though they don't hate each other, and despite they fight alot, Solaria helps England in battle and becomes an ally. However, she would get jealous when she sees England and America together. They are also both in the "Tsundere Club." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters